powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Physiology
The power to use the abilities of suit of armor. Technique of Armor Manipulation. Variation of Inanimate Object Physiology. Also Called *Armor Body/Form/Mimicry *Suit of Armor Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into suit of armor. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of base matter, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications * Anatomical Liberation * Defunct Physiology Variations * Body of plastic, wood, ceramics, stone, cloth or metal Associations * Armor Manipulation * Artificial Element Constructs * Artificial Element Mimicry * Bionic Physiology * Hollow Physiology Limitations *Because a suit is made of multiple individual pieces, user may be easily taken apart. *User may not actually be sentient - created as robot-like weapons through magic or science - making it easy to outsmart. *May need a bearer/host to maintain it's physical shape. Known Users See also: Animated Armor. Gallery Tyrant.png|Tyrant (Akame ga Kill) its flesh and consciousness still alive, was converted into Incursio, an Armour type Teigu. Anima Macbeth.jpg|Macbeth (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) File:Annihilator.jpg|The Annihilator (DC Animated Universe) is a semi-sentient suit of armor built by Hephaestus for Ares. Felix_Faust_Possessing_the_Annihilator.png|Felix Faust (DC Animated Universe) possessed the Annihilator, effectively becoming a living armor himself. Armor_Of_Mars.jpg|The Armor of Mars (Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture) is a living set of armor that holds the essence of the god of war, Mars. Alphonse-Elric-Full-Shot.jpg|In order to save his brother from alchemical sacrifice, Edward Elric binds the soul of his brother Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist) onto a suit of armor. Barry.png|Under government experimentation, death-row criminal Barry the Chopper (Fullmetal Alchemist) had his soul implanted into a suit of armor. Slicer.png|After government experimentation, serial killers the Slicer Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist) had their souls transferred into a suit of armor, one occupying the head while the other occupies the torso. Armor_guards.jpg|The Suits of Armor (Hotel Transylvania) act as security for the Hotel. Guard_Armor_KH.png|Guard Armor (Kingdom Hearts) is a heartless that resembles a living suit of armor. After its first defeat, it switches positions in its pieces, becoming... Opposite_Armor_KH.png|...Opposite Armor. NoHeart.png|No Heart (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) is the living armor of Master Xehanort. Lingering_Will_KHIIFM.png|After his body becomes possessed by Master Xehanort, Terra's (Kingdom Hearts series) mind is transferred to his keyblade and suit of armor, becoming the Lingering Will. The_Destroyer_2.jpg|The Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a magical suit or armor - capable of firing blasts of jet-fire from its face - set as security for the dangerous artifacts found in Odin's collection. Destroyer_Marvel.jpg|The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) is an enchanted suit of armor forged by Odin as a weapon to face a dark menace from the stars. SD2_Black_Knight.jpg|The Black Knight Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) was a costume that, through occult mad-science, is transformed into a living suit of armor. Haunted_tin_soldiers.jpg|Tin Soldiers (Spyro the Dragon) are suits of armor brought to life by Blue Weather Wizards. Living_Armor_(ToE).png|Living Armor (Tales series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Object-based Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Transmutation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers